Locked In
by KittyBooPengy
Summary: House and Cameron get locked into a luxurious apartment. Smut ensues. One Shot! I usually write Huddy so apologies for an OOC. Enjoy!


***Disclaimer: I own nothing, House MD is not my program, and the characters are in no way mine. However, if they were, they would be doing this...***

**This is set somewhere in series 5. Cameron and Chase are an established couple.**

Cameron flipped open her cellphone to once again check the signal and huffed in frustration as she saw that the display was no different from the last twenty times she'd checked. No signal. They were still trapped.

She and House had come to this penthouse apartment to do the usual breaking and entering routine, hacked the doorcode, spent around five minutes actually searching, and then the storm had hit. It had been reported on the news that morning, but she hadn't really taken on just how extreme the weather was going to be. Outside the storm raged with thunder and aggressive rain and lightning, all too clearly visible out of the huge and hopefully thick windows of the top floor apartment.

They hadn't been too concerned until the lights went out, and that was when they realised that the door's quite impressive security system was electronic. They'd been locked inside, and unless one of them learned to fly and hopped out of the window, they were stuck until the storm quieted and/or the power came back on. An hour had gone by and by now Cameron was beginning to feel chilly and also worried. If the police did checks in the apartment to check the tenants were alright then she and House were going to jail.

Her first concern was suddenly no longer a concern as she heard a 'whoosh' behind where she stood in the huge state of the art kitchen area and turned to find House standing triumphant before a burgeoning fire. She stepped over to the gigantic marble fireplace and began to warm her hands.

"Thanks." she muttered, and after a second of hand rubbing settled down on one of the many thick fur rugs on the floor before the fire. House stumped off back over to the kitchen, keeping up a constant narrative about something or other, probably about how great he was, and Cameron allowed herself to actually relax. She was warm, and that suddenly made her other concerns seem less pressing.

"I think as long as we're here we need to work on our survival skills," House was saying as he moved back over to the sofa beside the fireplace, and Cameron felt a thud next to her and turned to see a beer lying on the fur rug. "Dehydration is the enemy." House winked, and flipped off the cap before taking a long swallow. He uttered an 'ahhh' of satisfaction and inspected the label while Cameron picked her beer up cautiously. She really didn't think it was a good idea to be breaking and entering AND drunk and disorderly, but one beer couldn't hurt, surely?

"Ok, either you start stripping or we're going to have to resort to 'I Spy'." House drawled some time later, after their conversation had been worn out and Cameron had finally told him to stop his narrating and constant uncomfortable insights about her personality, her life, and her relationship with Chase. Cameron rolled her eyes and took another gulp of her fourth (or fifth?) beer. "I spy..." she began, and House groaned. She turned her head to look up at him on the sofa and grinned.

He looked monstrously comfortable. House had removed his jacket and his shoes and lay with his feet up on the deep sofa and his arms crossed behind his head. He popped the cap on hs sixth (or seventh?) beer and leaned back to take a long swallow. Cameron found herself strangely entranced watching him drink, the lips wetted by the beer, the long arch of his neck, and now the curious look in his dazzling blue eyes.

"I think we should cut you off before we start having real fun." House declared seriously, reaching over to take away the remaining unopened bottle from beside Cameron. She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest like a sulky child. He considered that he should have cut her off before, but what kind of man wanted to put an immediate stop to being checked out by a hot woman?

"Little do you know, but I actually have an immense tolerance for beer." Cameron told him, unfolding her arms and leaning back against the couch, directing her words to the roaring fire. House judged that she was probably right. She was a tiny woman but five beers hadn't gotten her drunk, if anything it had just loosensed her up a bit. "Even so, I think I'm more in the mood for wine now, anyway."

House cocked his head to one side and decided that that was a good idea. He made to stand up but Cameron turned quickly and laid her hands on his shoulders to keep him in his place. "No, I'll find a bottle, you look far too comfy." she smiled, and took just a little too long to take her hands away and go to the kitchen. She could protest all she wanted that she was over him and loved Chase, but as soon as her guard was down she couldn't hide her body language.

Cameron's hands felt like they were on fire. Just touching House was enough to make her feel light-headed, regardless of the booze. She stepped into the kitchen and leaned heavily on the counter after checking he couldn't see her. She tried muttering 'Chase' a few times to get her head in the right place, but she still felt far too aware in all the wrong places of the man in the next room. She figured the wine would clear her head, especially if she sat further away from the fire; if she was less warm maybe she'd feel less hot.

She reached up for a mellow red in the wine rack above the refridgerator and collected two glasses. "Chase." she whispered again, trying to clear her mind of any other thoughts, and after another minute she sighed and walked back through into the main living space.

Another hour later and House was staring intently at the wine's colour as he swirled the glass before the fire. Cameron had only taken a few sips of hers and decided that her head was beginning to get fuzzy, but he thought that three glasses in he was feeling fine and in fact it was time for some vicodin. He popped the cap and swallowed three pills and then had a moment of mild rising panic.

Two pills left. He looked outside, storm still going strong, and gulped. He sprang to his feet, startling Cameron who had fallen into a slight doze on the sofa opposite, and walked over to the electronic door. He began trying to prise off the control panel beside the door, trying not to look like a crazy drug addict who'd just realised he was running out of gear, but realising that that was what he was.

"What's got into you?" Cameron asked with a yawn, stretching and coming over to where he stood grappling with the metal box. He made a vague waving motion which she took to mean 'go away' and she frowned. She watched him for another minute before working out what had happened. "Low on vicodin?" she asked and House dropped his hands to his sides and sighed,

"I want to get out of here and go home," he told her gruffly, still staring at the control panel like it was his arch nemesis. "But for your information, yes, on a totally unrelated matter, I have two pills left."

"Give them here." Cameron said immediately, and House looked at her like she'd lost her mind. She held out her hand and he gasped in mock horror, mostly to hide his actual horror. "Come on, I can ration them for you." she offered, hand still waiting for the pill bottle.

House's left hand unconsciously touched his jeans pocket and he looked towards the kitchen, sketching out his escape. "If we've entered another world war then yes, rationing would be good, but as we're just stuck here overnight, I'm going to say:" he paused and narrowed his eyes. "Keep away from my pills." They stared at each other intently, bathed in the orange glow from the fire, and Cameron felt like she was holding her breath.

A minute passed and then she darted forwards, reaching out to grab the pill bottle, using one hand to try and fend off House, but immediately having her hand gripped and raised up. The sudden movement brought them together and both were suddenly very aware of the other's body pressed up against their own. Cameron caught her breath in her throat and froze, she didn't try to fight her wrist free and House didn't move.

They came together in a furious kiss, crushing together and grabbing each other all over. House eased back an inch to start to pull off Cameron's blouse and she bit her lip in frustration at even this momentary lack of contact. She tossed her blouse away and threw back her head as House lent down to kiss and bite her breasts. She wasn't usually into pain during sex but as much as his biting hurt, she loved it.

Cameron began to pull down House's jeans while he continued to pay special attention to her breasts, pulling her bra down so they rested atop the underwire, but after she had unzipped him, he pushed away her hands. He tore off his tshirt and they kissed again, running their hands over the exposed flesh, and began to move backwards towards the kitchen area.

She felt her back bump against the kitchen counter and without breaking the kiss she hopped up so she now sat on the counter. House smiled against her lips and ran his hands up her inside thigh. Cameron shivered and was intensely grateful she had worn a skirt for a change today. His hand crept up and up, massaging the creamy smooth skin, and in slow concentric circles he reached her panties.

Cameron groaned loudly as his fingers began to stimulate her, using her own wetness as lubricant, and she grabbed the back of his head to pull him in for another kiss. He soon broke away, though, pushing her backwards and leaning over to kiss and lick her breasts, biting her nipples playfully and feeling her chest heave against his mouth in breathless pleasure.

He moved down and began kissing down her stomach and Cameron lay back obligingly. She gasped as House pulled her panties to one side and began to lick and suck on her clit. She gripped the edges of the counter and brought up her legs over his shoulders, trying not to instinctively squeeze her knees together in pleasure. She panted as she felt herself coming to the end, but suddenly House had moved his head back and was pulling her forwards.

Cameron slid along the counter until her ass was being held by House, and she looked up in anticipation as he brought his penis out of his jeans and pulled her panties further away from her opening. He thrust inside her with a shudder, and Cameron cried out at the sensation. He was definitely bigger than Chase. She almost stopped at the thought of her boyfriend, but House was moving inside her now, nipping the line along her ribs and squeezing her ass so hard she wouldn't be surprised if she bruised.

She sat up and guided his head onto her neck where he kissed and licked obligingly, and she raked her nails viciously down his back. The pace was brutal and there was no romantic intentions in either of them, they ground against each other with heavy intensity until Cameron found herself orgasming again with a force which almost hurt, and House followed soon after with a luscious moan.

Cameron woke first. After the first time there had been slight awkwardness until House had slapped her ass and said 'good job', and thus the tension disappeared. They'd passed an extremely interesting and fun evening after that with some amazing repeat performances, and eventually fallen asleep on the fur rug in front of the now dead fire.

She found herself bunched up near the sofa, and rolled over to see that House had made himself quite at home, spreading out and so hustling her over to the side. She stifled a giggle as she realised he was self-centered even in his sleep, and got to her feet. She glanced out the window as she began to get dressed and was gratified to see that although it was a grey morning, the skies no longer looked apocalyptic.

Cameron rumaged around the sofa cushions and found the clasp for her hair. She was just about the put her hair up in a tight bun when she heard House rouse.  
"Don't," he said from the floor, blue eyes bleary with sleep. He indicated the clip and Cameron smiled to think that he prefered her hair down. "When it's up you look about 50 years old."

The smile fell away and Cameron pointedly continued to put her hair up. She brushed off her trousers and walked over to the kitchen area to put on some coffee. She pre-empted House's shout and told him that she was brewing enough for two. It was only when she was finishing up that she noticed the display on the cooker unit. It was blinking, all zeros, but the fact that it was blinking at all showed the power was back on.

"House, the power's back on," she said excitedly, abandoning the coffee and walking over to see that the display was back on the door, too. "It's back on, we're not trapped anymore! It must have come back on while we were sleeping."

House pulled his jeans on and walked stiffly over to finish the coffee and take a long swallow. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and returned the cup to the counter before turning to Cameron.  
"It actually came on last night." he informed her with a twinkle in his eye.

"What?" Cameron exclaimed, rushing over and frowning at him as he retrieved his tshirt and casually threw it on. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What, and spoil the fun?" he smirked, and she grinned despite herself. Bastard.


End file.
